


Саймон говорит

by vlad_chatsky



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: : "Позволь мне возвращаться к тебе".
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 1





	Саймон говорит

У Саймона голубые глаза смотрят прямо в душу, и голову он склоняет к плечу по-птичьему (где только научился?), и молчит он как-то по-особенному — не так, как Норт, от которой убежать хочется при первых признаках неловкой паузы в диалоге.

У Саймона голос тихий и почти что робкий, но вещи тот говорит мудрые — такие, что он может только кивать согласно да смотреть, как сцепленные за спиной саймоновы руки расслабляются немного.

У Саймона волосы светлые и всегда немного растрепанные: Джош все время обращает на это внимание, а Саймон, смущенно пожимая плечами и взъерошивая и без того лежащие в беспорядке волосы, только говорит, мол, таким его создали и ничего уж тут не попишешь.

Саймон, однажды сидя рядом с ним на ящике около бочки, зачем-то говорит:

— У человеческих детей есть такая игра: «Саймон говорит». Может, слышал?

Он тогда ничего не отвечает, только ведет плечом, не зная точно, что сказать, а Саймон улыбается уголком губ и голубыми глазами прожигает в нем дыру.

А вечером они собираются вкруг около той же бочки, разожженной им же, и Саймон, подбрасывая в пламя какой-то хлам (Маркусу на секунду кажется, что он видит смятые полароидные фото), предлагает сыграть.

А он смотрит Саймону в глаза поверх пламени — и видит там что-то очень темное и болезненное, такое, что дышать становится трудно.

«Саймон говорит… хлопни в ладоши за спиной».

«Саймон говорит… назови первого андроида, пришедшего на ум».

«Саймон говорит… коснись кончика носа с закрытыми глазами».

Они играют недолго, до первого проигрыша Норт, когда та чуть не опрокинула бочку, попытавшись выполнить какой-то приказ (кажется, прыгнуть трижды на согнутой левой ноге): несмотря на то, что она явно облажалась, они только посмеялись совсем не зло и решили разойтись на сегодня. Джош, фыркая, сказал, что это было интересно — а еще, что он помнил, как его студенты играли в нечто подобное.

Саймон исчезает внезапно, словно по своей же команде, и никто не может точно сказать, куда он пошел, так что Маркус ищет его, словно собака, по каждой каюте, по каждому закутку, пока наконец не взбирается на палубу: Саймон сидит в темном углу, подбрасывая в руке мячик (наверное, взял у Норт) и, в общем-то, делает вид, что не слышал его, Маркуса, шаги.

Да только видит он, как вздрагивают чужие плечи под тонкой курткой.

И видит, как смотрят чужие глаза куда-то далеко отсюда, словно бы одновременно пронизывая и Детройт, и самого себя.

Он подходит тихо и осторожно, не желая тревожить, и Саймон косит на него взгляд совсем не так, как делает это обычно — и у Маркуса дрожь проходит по внутренностям.

— Саймон говорит, — Саймон запрокидывает голову, прекращая подбрасывать мячик в руке, и усмехается как-то совсем болезненно, — что хочет умереть.

Он не отвечает тогда ничего — просто садится рядом, прислонившись плечом едва, и сидит так, пока их не находит встревоженная их пропажей Норт.

С тех пор, в общем-то, мало что меняется.

Саймон ведет себя как обычно — а на телебашне, принимая у него из рук пистолет, усмехается как-то горько. Маркус хватает его за руку крепко и смотрит в глаза, игнорируя этот взгляд на тысячу ярдов, словно на некоторых черных картинах Карла, и шепчет одними губами, чтобы не видели ни Норт, ни Джош:

— Саймон говорит, — нервно вздрагивая и прокатывая имя на языке, — выживи.

Саймон улыбается в ответ одними губами и кивает.

И там, на «Иерихоне», ступая бесшумно и грузно одновременно, он сталкивается с этими голубыми глазами и растрепанной пшеницей волос, с этим уютным привычным молчанием, когда говорить ничего не надо ни губами, ни связью. Он смотрит только в ответ жадно — выжил — и цепляет пальцами ткань куртки.

— Ты хороший игрок, — говорит он, щекой прижимаясь к чужой — влажной и прохладной.

Саймон смеется хрипло, тяжело цепляется за его спину — рана на ноге тянет вниз — и делает глубокий вдох, будто анализируя, чем от него пахнет. Маркус знает, что гарью, резиной и почему-то — табаком.

— Саймон говорит, — шепот в паре сантиметров от губ, пока их лбы сталкиваются почти что грубо, а ресницы у Саймона на закрытых веках подрагивают почти как настоящие, — «позволь мне возвращаться к тебе».

Он носом зарывается в растрепанную пшеницу на чужом виске и думает, что, пожалуй, в этот раз у них с Саймоном выходит твердая ничья.


End file.
